Perjuorous Acts
by MissDevon
Summary: AU Donna goes to someone other then Josh for help with the "Calley Incident." Donna/Other; Donna/Josh
1. Prolouge

****

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, story is. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
**Spoilers:** Probably War Games, although since this is a x-over it's def. AU. Also, this was written before I watched "Bartlett for Amercia" so I'm kinda harsh on Calley.  
  
  
**Prologue**

  
She sat in the car and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was sitting here like this. That she was even here. Hell, she couldn't believe she had done what she did. But she hadn't been thinking. One didn't call it a dairy any more. The word 'No.' just came out of her mouth. And then she saw it. The glint in his eyes. She knew he had set her up and now. . . Exhaling loudly she hit the steering wheel of her car before she lowered her head to it, fighting back tears.   
  
She had to find away out of this mess and she just couldn't go to Josh.   
  
Well, she could but she didn't want to.   
  
She couldn't admit to him what a screw up she could be. He was mad enough about her dating a Republican. Then there was the fact that he had been on Ways and Means. Then Oversight. . .  
  
G-d she wasn't that stupid.   
  
Wasn't that naive.   
  
She thought that it wouldn't be conflict. Anisley had set the date up for pete's sake and she was one of the White House Counsels. She was _supposed_ to be one of the good guys.  
Apparently that was wrong.  
She could see that now.  
  
Just like she could see that the comment about people talking was a part in the setup.  
  
She wanted to believe that Ansleiy wouldn't have. . .but, she wasn't that naive.   
She wasn't that stupid.   
Not anymore.  
  
Shaking her head, she wiped at the tears that were still threatening to fall and pushed opened her car door.   
There was only one other person she could turn to right now.   
If there was one person who could be as devious as Josh--- who could find a way out of this mess for her--- it was him.   
  
She had been introduced to him at a party she had gotten roped into going to by her roommate. It was when her relationship with "Gunny" was starting to come to an end and she just _couldn't_ go to the party he had invited her to, so why couldn't Donna? He was a nice enough guy after all. . . And sap that she was, she had. After all, she had thought at the time, Gunny was a nice guy. Still was. But the party. . . she hadn't felt all that comfortable. Until she had gotten into it with him. He had been arguing with one of Gunny's superiors about a bill that was on the floor and she _had_ to say something, especially since both had bad arguments for their stances. Of course he hadn't been amused. Thought she was some over eager college student, and passed some snide remark about where she got her facts. When she shot back an equally snide retort Gunny had stepped in and introduced them, and while it didn't immediately change either's opinion of the other, the time they spent talking in a corner that night had. Turns out neither of them really belonged there.  
  
They became friends that night. 

Some nights they were more. 

He was the person she could go to when she couldn't go to Josh. He was the one who kept her sane after Roslyn. Who she had turned to last December in tears after taking Josh home from the hospital, even if she had never exactly told him what had happened, and he hadn't asked for more details than she was willing to tell, just like she never asked him for more than he was willing to tell when he showed up from time to time with haunted eyes.  
  
Shaking away her rambling thoughts she knocked on the door to his apartment and waited. After a moment she started to turn away, but was stopped when he opened the door. "Donna, what are you doing here?" he asked as he shrugged into his black cashmere trench coat.  
  
As she caught his actions she sighed, "I shouldn't have come. . ."  
  
"What's going on?" he asked as he took in her expression.  
  
"You're on your way out."  
  
"It can wait. You apparently can't. Now, come on in and tell me what happened," he said stepping aside, watching as she shakily did what he asked. "Is it Lyman or your deposition."  
  
"How. . .?"  
  
"I'm the Special Assistant to the Undersecretary of State, remember?" he asked as he closed the door and helped her off with her coat, before shedding his own. "I'm paid to know things like when you're testifying," he added as he hung the coats up and watched her walk across the room.  
  
"Clay, I screwed up," Donna said with a shake of her head as she collapsed onto the nearby couch and lowered her head to her hands.  
  
"It can't be that bad," he replied as he moved to sit next to her.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"You what?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I lied. I mean. . . I didn't mean to. It just came out. . ." she shook her head in despair.  
  
"What did you lie about?"  
  
"My journal."  
  
"Your journal? Donna, that's not the end of the world here. There's no way that they can even know that you have one. . ."  
  
"Actually. There is," she said as she rose and started to pace, needing to move to think. "I was seeing this guy. He's with Oversight. . ."  
  
"You went out with a one of the men investigating you? That doesn't sound like you. You're not that. . ." he stopped abruptly.  
  
"Stupid?" she asked on a laugh. "Yeah, I know. Ansiey set us up, when he was just Ways and Means. I thought it might have been a conflict, but. . . I convinced myself that it wasn't. I mean she wouldn't do that to me! Wouldn't do that to the White House. She's one of the counsels. . ." she shook her head as she looked at her hands uncomfortably. "When he said he was with Oversight. . .We put the breaks on. . .it's just. . . He came by one night. I was half asleep. . .half drunk. . ."  
  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed her embarrassment palpable.  
  
"Damn," Clay sighed as he stood and shook his head. "That's how he knows about the Journal?"  
  
"He must have gone through my nightstand when I was in the bathroom."  
  
"They asked you point blank if you had one?"  
  
"They asked if I had a dairy."  
  
"Semantics. Might play off of it somehow. . ." he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think it was innocent?"  
  
Donna laughed brittlely, "I don't know. But I'm starting to think it was a setup."  
  
"It probably was."  
  
"What am I going to do? Do I go and tell them I didn't realize what they meant?"  
  
"No. No. I have an idea. A couple actually. The um. . . the journal, was it a special one?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, if we went to a bookstore would you be able to find one that looks exactly like it?"  
  
"I. . . I guess. Why?"  
  
"You don't keep a diary. You don't keep a journal. You keep a notebook."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And that night was a mistake."  
  
"Clay. . ."  
  
"Listen to me. You were waiting for someone else. He took advantage of you that night. You were half-asleep. Had had a few drinks to unwind after work. . ."  
  
"But I wasn't. . ."  
  
"You were expecting me," Clay insisted in a quiet voice as he watched confusion cross her face.  
  
"Clay, you want me to compound things by lying even more? I can't do that."  
  
"Donna, do you want my help?"  
  
"Yes, but. . ."  
  
"Then you're going to do what I say. Now, I'm taking you home, you're getting changed, and you're coming with me to a party at the Stetsons."  
  
"What? Clay, I'm not following you at all. . ."  
  
"We're going to make it look like we're dating," he said as he crossed the room to get their coats, a slight smile playing across his lips as he turned and caught her reaction. "You were expecting me that night."  
  
"Then how do I explain going out with Cliff to begin with?"  
  
"We'll discuss it in the car."  
  
"Do you really think it will work?" asked unsure as he put her coat around her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, but it's the only way. . . It will come down to your word against his in the end. You play this with the right amount of remorse and naivete and it will work," he sighed as he tightened a hand over her shoulder and turned her towards him. "Chin up kid. It can't make things worse, now can it?"


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1  
  


__

2 weeks later  
  
Donna sat in front of the committee for a second time, although she couldn't help but fidget slightly. She had been surprised to get the second suepeana , or for her 'dairy' to be as well. She looked to the man next to her who just put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to go fine," he said softly, his Australian accent strong in the strain of pulling this together in the last few days as a favor to Clayton Webb.  
  
"I know," she sighed as the committee turned their attention to her.  
  
"Ms. Moss, when you were here a couple of weeks ago you said you didn't have a diary, am I correct?" the committee chairman asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you wish to change that statement now?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you understand the possible outcome of not doing so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mr. Brumby, have you informed your client of the ramifications of perjury?"  
  
"Yes, and she insists she didn't perjure herself," Mic said stiffly.  
  
"Ms. Moss, do you or do you not keep a diary?" Cliff Calley asked pointedly.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Exactly who are you trying to protect by insisting something that we know is not true?" he challenged.  
  
"I do not keep a diary."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Mister Chairman, I don't know how Mr. Calley can be so sure of something like that," Brumby challenged.  
  
"Because I've seen it," Cliff shot back angrily, causing Donna to stiffen. "Oh, G-d, that's what this is about?" she muttered as she put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Ms. Moss, would you care to elaborate?" the Chairman asked, confused.  
  
"I don't keep a diary. I keep. . .I have a notebook. . . It's. . . it's, it's in this journal that I bought. . ." she shook her head. "I keep it in a nightstand near my bed."  
  
"Near your bed?"  
  
"I write notes about the day in. Things that I have to remember to do. Trivia facts that might be of use at a later time. To do lists. . ."  
  
"You said you keep it near your bed. How would Mr. Calley know that?" another committee member interjected.  
  
Donna couldn't help but blush at that, "Do I. . .Do I have to answer that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's just. . ." she shook her head. "Oh, G-d, this is so embarrassing."  
  
"Take your time."  
  
"Mr. Calley and I went out a couple of times. I didn't think it would be a problem or anything. I mean, Anisley Hayes set us up. . ." she paused looking down at her hands as she folded and unfolded them, her body shifting in the seat. She really didn't want to have to do this. Say these things. Reveal this much of herself.  
  
"And he was up at your apartment at this time?"  
  
"Not exactly. . ." she paused. "We. . . we agreed not to see each other anymore, but one night. . ." she stopped. "Please, I. . ."  
  
"Ms. Moss, we need to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"We would if she'd stop play acting," Calley muttered as Brumby looked at her panicked expression. "Mister Chairman is this really necessary?"  
  
"I'm afraid it is. Continue please."  
  
"I. . .It had been a long day. . . I'm a lightweight. . .I'd. . .I'd had a little too much to drink while I was waiting for. . .I fell asleep on the couch. I heard knocking and. . . I didn't realize who it was. I thought he was. . ." she shook her head. "I don't remember anything other than going to get the door till I. . .I umm woke up and he was there."  
  
"He who?"  
  
"Mr. Calley."  
  
"Are you saying that you slept with him not knowing who he was?" one of the other committee members asked aghast.  
  
"I. . ." Donna shook her head.   
  
"Give me a break. You knew full well who I was," Cliff countered.  
  
"Ms. Moss, answer the question please."  
  
"I guess so. I mean. . . When I realized what had happened I told him it was a mistake. That it shouldn't have happened. He told me I'd be sorry. I guess this is what he meant," she paused as she wiped at the tears of embarrassment on her face. "I really didn't know he meant the notebook. I didn't mean to lie."  
  
The committee looked at each other as Cliff laughed. "Who were you expecting?"  
  
"I don't see how that matters," Brumby said stiffly.   
  
"She's passing accusations against me. Might as well back it up. Was it Lyman?"  
  
"No," Donna said quickly.   
  
"Then who?"  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"Ms. Moss, it might help to support your story," the Committee Chair advised.  
  
"But it's the truth. I thought he was someone else that night."  
  
"A name please."  
  
Donna looked to Mic who nodded. "Clayton Webb."  
  
"And were you and this Mr. Webb involved?"  
  
"On and off."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"We've known each other for a couple of years. I don't know exactly how long you'd say we'd actually been involved," Donna replied with a touch of panic in her voice.  
  
"And even though you were expecting him you went out with me a few days earlier?" Cliff pushed.  
  
Donna sighed, knowing where he was trying to go. "I'm not promiscuous if that's what you're trying to say," she said stiffly as she looked away from him and towards the other members of the committee. "Anisley Hayes suggested that I go out with someone. She pushed that I should. Said that it would appear better if I was dating someone. Clay and I. . . with our jobs we never really went out out. That's one of the reasons we were off as many times as we were. Our schedules rarely gelled, and when they did. . . one of us. . . well, neither of us work in jobs where crisises don't come up on a regular basis."  
  
"What do you think Ms. Hayes meant?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What would appear better?"  
  
"The amount of hours I worked. She said rumors might start because of how much time I worked with Josh Lyman. I took her advice because I didn't want to cause a scandal. Clay. . . Clay was out of town on business. And she. . . she just kept pushing me to date someone. I figured a couple of dinners wouldn't hurt. Then I found out who he worked for and I put the breaks on."  
  
"Is Mr. Webb aware of what happened that night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"His reaction?"  
  
"He was angry. He wanted to. . ." she shook her head.  
  
"Wanted to what?"  
  
"I guess you'd say defend my honor. He didn't like that I had been taken advantage of," Donna sighed, knowing that that much was true. Clay had said it was one of the reasons he thought her committing perjury a second time was an option. Apparently he was a man who had a firm belief in payback.  
  
"And were you?"  
  
"I think so. I really didn't realize. . ." she shook her head and buried it in her hand overwhelmed with the truth of what happened. She _had_ been taken advantage of. Her personal life was being laid bare in a front of strangers. She couldn't do this much more.  
  
"Ms. Moss, do you have the notebook as you refer to it in your possession?"  
  
"Yes," she gulped as she raised her head and accepted the handkerchief that Brumby offered her.  
  
Cliff laughed, "if you didn't know that that was what we wanted why bring it?"  
  
"I told Ms. Moss to bring anything that could be considered in any way shape or form a dairy with her," Brumby said stiffly.  
  
"Then let's see it please," the chairman said.  
  
Donna watched shell shocked as Brumby nodded to her and she shakily picked up her purse and reached in it for the journal, but her frayed nerves caused her hands to shake and the purse spilled over. Embarrassed she handed the guard the book as she started to pick up what had fallen over the table. Cliff immediately jumped on one item. "Are those pages from the 'notebook," he asked.  
  
Donna paled slightly and nodded.  
  
"You tore out pages? Why would you do that?"  
  
"I. . ." she gulped. "I told you I use it for lists. They're probably old grocery lists or something."  
  
"Hand them in as well," one of the members said. Shakily she did just that.  
  
The quiet as they looked over things caused her to shift uncomfortably, with Mic whispering reassurances. The minutes passed slowly, before the chairman handed the book to the guard. "Ms. Moss, I apologize for the. . . embarrassment this might have caused you. But I'm sure you understand that we needed to check into the allegations made."  
  
"Yes, sir," Donna muttered.  
  
"I am going to make the recommendation that these proceedings be sealed to save those involved from further embarrassment. Thank you for your time. You may leave."  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 3

  
  
Donna inhaled sharply as she walked back through the West Wing, heading towards CJ's office. She had to get to her to let her know what was said before it was leaked. She wasn't naive enough to think that it wouldn't be. She was half way there when Carol crossed paths with her, "Leo wants to see you," she said with a look of compassion.  
  
"Ok," Donna sighed as she changed directions. _Shit's hit the fan, _she thought as she crossed the bullpen and stopped as Margrett came out of the office.  
  
"They're waiting for you."  
  
"They?" Donna asked with growing trepidation, as Margrett nodded, a sad look on her face. "Well, here goes nothing," Donna sighed as she knocked on the door, waiting for the come in.  
  
Slowly she slid in to the raised voices of Toby and Josh. "I can come back if this is a bad time," she said wearily, as all eyes turned to hers, making her uncomfortable.  
  
"Actually, this is about you," Leo sighed as he indicated a vacant seat.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You OK?" Sam asked from where he stood in the corner.  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" Donna asked as she shrugged out of her coat, noticing the looks that that passed amongst the others.  
  
"How'd the deposition go?" Toby asked as he watched her face carefully.  
  
"It went. . ." Donna started then shook her head, as she looked from one face to the other, "well, I suppose you already know or. . ." she shook her head, before focusing on CJ, "I was heading towards your office. I figured it would leak. . ."  
  
CJ nodded, "The White House normally doesn't comment on the personal lives of its staff . . ." she started with a touch of distance and anger. "How the hell could you have. . ." she shook her head.  
  
"I was half asleep and had had a couple of drinks," Donna protested. "I thought he was someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"This guy I've been seeing on and off. His name's Clayton Webb."  
  
"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Leo asked from his desk.  
  
"He works for State. He's the Special Assistant to the Undersecretary of State," Donna said simply.  
  
"Shit," Leo muttered, knowing full well what the job title was a euphemism for. "How did you hook up with him?"  
  
"At a party a couple of years ago. I went with my roommate's boyfriend because she couldn't go and it was a work thing and he couldn't go alone and he introduced us. Clay was friend's with the guy who the party was fall. One of Gunny's superiors."  
  
"'Gunny's?" Sam couldn't help but ask.  
  
"He's a Gunnery Sergeant. Everyone calls him 'Gunny.' Not even sure if I remember his real name," Donna admitted with a shrug.  
  
"That's all well and good," CJ sighed, "but that doesn't. . ." she shook her head. "Concannon and Cahill both have the story. Calley claims you slept with him and are now trying to paint him as a. . ." she shook her head not wanting to put his words on it. "They're not buying his story, but the tabloids. . .Donna, what were you thinking going out with him in the first place!"  
  
"I didn't think it would be a problem, honest. Especially since. . ."  
  
"Since what?" Toby asked as she paused and looked away, "Donna, we're not here to judge you just. . . this puts all of us in a really bad position. Especially since he's accusing you of committing perjury."  
  
"It's funny, I went out with him to avoid a problem. She said I should go out with someone so rumors didn't start. I let her fix me up with him."  
  
"Rumors about what? Who said?" CJ wondered.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her," Josh muttered as he started towards the door, "I'm going to go down there and ring her scrawny Republican neck."  
  
"JOSH!" Donna admonished, causing him to stop and bang his head against the door instead. "It's not. . . I mean. . ."  
  
"Who?" CJ demanded, although from the look Toby---- who was the only one close enough to make out the Republican part of Josh's comment--- she had a pretty good idea.  
  
"I don't want to cause any more trouble for any one."  
  
"Why not?" Josh demanded as he reared and leaned against the door. "She sure as hell didn't care about causing trouble for you!"  
  
"Care to share with the rest of us?" CJ interjected as she glared at Josh.  
  
"Who do you think?" Josh shot back. "Anisley."  
  
"She wouldn't have done it on purpose," Sam defended.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Josh asked on a snort.  
  
"Look, this isn't going to help us in the long run," Leo sighed. "I have to ask this: did you lie about the diary."  
  
"No," Donna said quickly, noticing as the Senior Staff exchanged looks at the speed of her answer.  
  
"It's a journal," Josh sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, you finally stopped calling it a diary," Donna muttered.  
  
"Semantics aren't going to help us here," Toby pronounced dryly.  
  
"It's a notebook," Donna started simply. "I bought this journal because I liked the picture, I keep notes in it. Things that have to be done the next day. Lists. Trivia facts. That sort of thing. It's not a _diary_ in the sense that they meant it. Truth is I didn't even realize that that might have been what they meant. My lawyer said to take anything that might be considered a dairy in any shape or form after I got the second supeana."  
  
"You lawyered up?" Josh asked surprised. "I thought you couldn't afford one."  
  
"He's a friend of Clay's. He gave me a break on the cost."  
  
"He any good?" Sam asked.  
  
"Had the third highest conviction rate at JAG while he was on lone to them. The only cases he lost were to the attorneys with the 2 highest rate, and he even beat them a few times."  
  
"This is a far cry from military law," Toby sighed as he shifted his weight.  
  
"Mic handled it."  
  
"Now we have to," CJ sighed. "Donna, this friend of yours. . ." she paused not wanting to continue, but having to. "I don't want to sound anything like the Republican, but. . . if you're seeing him. . ."  
  
"We are."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"Yeah. Took a bit to persuade him not to go after Cliff when he found out what happened."  
  
"You're going to need to be seen out together," Toby sighed. "It would be better if you had made public appearances before this. . . I'm surprised Oversight hasn't tried that one."  
  
"We've been out a few times since. . ." she shook her head.  
  
"Where?" CJ asked. "Because the press is going to go after it."  
  
"A couple of parties," Donna sighed.  
  
"Restaurants?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, houses."  
  
"Names we can use at least?" CJ asked.  
  
"We went to an anniversary party for Lee and Amanda Stetson, they work for a small film company, a lot of their long term staff was there. I mean that probably won't matter, although. . ."  
  
"Donna, come on. Give us what you have first," CJ chided.  
  
"We went to a birthday party Saturday," Donna started, only to be cut off by Josh, "I called you in to work. . ."  
  
"Didn't you notice the screaming kids in the background?" Donna shot back at him. "It was a birthday party for the son of acquaintances of Clay's. Harriet and Bud Roberts. I forget their ranks, but he's lawyer for JAG and she's their laision with the Pentagon. AJ Chedwiggen was there. Rabb. . . I can't think of his name, but he works a lot with Senator Latham. . ."  
  
"That would be LT. Comdr. Harmon Rabb, Jr," Sam informed.  
  
"So we have some high level military officers who can say she's been seen with this guy _after_ the fact. A lot of help that will be!" Josh interjected.  
  
"I meet Clay originally at a party for Rabb. Besides his girlfriend's a reporter. Peterson. . .I think her first name is Renee."  
  
"Charming," Toby sighed.   
  
"You familiar with her?" CJ asked.  
  
"You familiar with fishboy?" he shot back.  
  
"Good, then you can call her," Leo put in. "Now, we spin this. We make it a nonissue."  
  
"It could help if we. . . you know. . .put the blame on the Republican," Josh added.  
  
"Donna didn't think it would be a conflict since Anisley suggested they see each other," CJ started.  
  
"Only if they raise the question of why she went out with him when there could be one," Toby sighed. "In the meantime. . . Donna was expecting someone else that night. She was half-asleep. He took advantage. Don't address the drinking unless they bring it up."  
  
"How stupid do you think I am Toby?" CJ asked.  
  
"Relieved, CJ," Toby shot back unthinkingly.

"All right people, enough," Leo said as he stood, hoping to defuse the situation. "CJ, take it out like that. Reiterate that no charges are being pressed. That it was a misunderstanding. Calley was using this as a way to get back at her for her rejection. I don't know."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"In the meantime, _none _of you talk to Anisley."  
  
"But Leo. . ." Josh started.   
  
"_None _of you. I mean it. I'll handle her. Now get out of here. You all have work to do."  
  
Slowly they all walked out, none really looking at each other as they went in different directions. Donna stood in the doorway for a moment, torn over what had happened, wondering what would happen next. . .  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_Later that Night_  


Donna stuck her head into Josh's office, watching him as he stared out of the window. "You should turn on a light," she said softly as she walked into the room.  
  
"What's the point?" he asked as he turned to her, leaning on the windowsill to look at her. "Why didn't you come to me?"  
  
"Josh. . ." she sighed as she moved towards him, only to stop and shake her head.  
  
"Come on, Donna," he said stiffly, his mood somewhere between hurt and anger, "You put up a good show in there, but. . ." he shook his head.  
  
"Josh. . ." she tried again, but still couldn't find the words.  
  
"You basically lived at my place for a few months," he reminded as he pushed himself to his feet and crossed the room to her. "You think I don't know. . . 'it's not a diary Josh. It's a journal.' That ring a bell?"  
  
"It's a notebook."  
  
Josh laughed at that as he turned and walked to his desk, moving files around to distract himself from grabbing her and shaking some sense into her. "They set you up. I get that. D@mnit, Donna, I could've gotten you out of it. You didn't have to lie."  
  
"I didn't. I wasn't expecting him. I thought he was someone else," she defended softly as she looked down at her hands, not wanting him to see the truth in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that I buy," Josh said ironically as he walked back to the window, and rested his hand against it, wanting for that instant to send his hand through it. At least then he'd have a real reason for the pain he was feeling, but that would go over real big in the press, now wouldn't it? "It's still semantics Donna."  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
"Notebook, huh?"  
  
"It's a notebook, Josh. That's it."  
  
"You still should've come to me."  
  
"You can't fix everything in my life, Josh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"What?" he asked as he turned around to face her, but only making out her shadow. "You really should put on a light, or better yet, go home and get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed as he leaned against the window, watching her go. As she reached the doorway he couldn't resist calling out to her, "Donna?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't open your door tonight. Even if it's who you were expecting that night," he turned away to look back out the window, missing her small nod as she acknowledged the truth in his words, wishing she could give him the truth back.  
  
  
  



End file.
